My Second Love
by YukixVampire
Summary: ok this is my first fanfic I ever wrote so please be nice and this is a faixOc
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfic I ever made so bare with it

_________________________________________________

I don't own anything

_______________________________________________

profile:  
name:Alex  
gender:female  
age:at beging 14 and later on 16  
hobbies: tiechi, tiecondo, karote, and singing  
discription: hair, pale blue and weast long, eyes. green-blue  
most presous thing: the memores of your first love/crush  
other thing are: i have anger problams, im always willing to fight, depressed,your a tomboy,and is always by your self.  
You had just had your first kiss and then this mistreous feather flows down from the sky and you and your boyfriend are wondering where it came from. He told you to keep it cause he thought it would make a really cute necklace on you (this made you blush really bad).  
fastforward2 months  
you had just starting going though depresstion cause school just started and you were being bullied really bad and then the weridest thing had happened to you because the feather necklace you were wearing started to glow and the featherwas absorbed your body and your were wondering why and then all of asudden you felt better about yourself you were more engretic and you were happy about who you were.  
fastforward 2 years  
you are now 16 and its summer vaction and you had just graduated grade 12 because the feather helped you with remembering what you learned inschool and you were smarter then you ever were and you had tomake a big chose in your life wheatherto stayhome with your friends and family or go to you called you boyfriend and asked him to meet you at the park near his house you there waiting on one of the swings and you heard him come up behind you and of course he tryed to scare you but you were on to him a instead you scared him. he came beside you andkissed you on the cheek and asked you why you wantedhim to meet you at the park. you said that you wanted to ask him what he thought ifyou went to collage. he didn't answer you so, you kept asking him till he answeredyou and he said we should break up and then youstartedto cry and explanded himself, he said that he couldn't handle a distance relatetionship. you were there still crying and you punched him in the face and ranaway from him and said that you never wanted to see him again in your life. hestarted going home but first he said to you that he was really sorry but you just said to (still crying) just go.

you were at you the park on a swing and singing 7 thing by miley cyrus cause it had reflected your mood but while you were in the middle of singing the song this werid looking tear droped looking thing was cameing out of the sky and the wind that was comeing from itcaused you to fly backforwards off the swing and hit a tree and the blow to your head caused you to fall unconcious. when you finally woke up you saw 4 people around you and you saw a little white ribbit type certure was in your lap you did know what had happened a few seconds later you remebered what happened and one of the four people asked you if you were okay. he had blonde hair really pretty blue eyes and you said that you were fine but you couldn't get up at first but thathe offerd to help you up and you took his hand and you were on your feet you asked them how the hell they got here and what their names were the blonde guy said the his name was fai but the said call me fai and the there was a brown haired boy said that his name was syaoran and the girl next to him name was sakura and there was another guy that had black hair and said that his name was kurogane and the rabbit like thing was named mokona. fai asked you why were singing and why you looked like you had been crying and what your name was you said your name was alex and then said that you got nothing else to loose and replied that your boyfriend had just dumped you and you need a way to let out the pain they were all stuned. you asked them what was wrong and syaoran said that he couldn't belive why that would happen and you explained to them that you were 16 and you had just graduated from high school and you were debating wheather not to go to collage or not and that the reason why. and they asked you if could help them find a magic feather and you told them you had it a you told them that you were depressed for years and the feather was what was keeping you from killing your self because of the depression and that if you took the feather that you would die insantly cause you also had this werid feeling that felt like this firey knife was being pushed deeper into your back causeing you to be sick and that no doctor could explan it and then princess sakura said that you could keep the feather but mokona said that there was another feather here besides the one that you have and that ask if you knew were they could stay and you said they could stay with you for a bit since you moved out of your parents house a couple weeks ago and you have enough room for every and told them to got into your parents old car they let me borrow it since i got my licsine resonly too and when you got to your house they were stunned to see how big it that you guys needed to get some normal cloths on they asked you how you had guys cloth you said that your brother gives you his old cloths since you had a feeling like that some people would come looking for the feather so i was planing ahead and you let them look to see what they liked (they guys) and you took sakura to you room and told her to pick out what she liked and choose a cute pick scurt and a matching pink shirt and then everyone had to pick what room they wanted you had 4 extra rooms and they were all the same and then faiasked you what all these different colored balets were for and you told him that they were your mactal acts balets and that you were a pro at all of the classes that you took and this made kurogane chalenge you to a fight and you said yes and you kicked his ass and you hurt his pride really bad. and then you saw that your older brother was comming to visit and you said oh shit i forgot that they were comming to visit and syaoran was like they and you yeah my brother and his girlfriend duh. and said to them to go in the home and you went and explanded everything to you brother and his girlfriend and they understood and your brother went in and introdusted himself and his girlfriend and said welcome and they looked at you funny and you said that i knew that this would happen sooner or later. after they left (brother and girlfriend) they asked you how you would know that they were going to be comming and you said that you didn't really know it was a just a feeling you had in the pit of your stomch and then fai said that it wasn't a good guess he said that it was magic and you were like WTF there's no such thing as magic here all the magic that i know of is fake. and he said the anything is posable and that to never not to say what isn't true cause magic is real and that he could purve it by waking up mokona and said to him hello mokona how did you sleep and he replied and said good why and then looked over at you and you were speakless and mokona hopped over to and whats wrong and then you passed out cold and before you hit the floor fai carried you to your room and everyone else went to bed and fai and mokona didn't leave your side all night.


	2. Chapter 2

when you woke up the next morning you saw fai sitting near your bed holding your hand and mokona was cudled up right beside you just smiled fai was sound asleep so you tryed to get up out of bed but he didn't let go of you hand you kept trying until he woke up and you said good morning fai how did you sleep he said good and then said how do you feel? you said beter i just couldn't belive that magic is really real im still a little stuned by that but i'll live dont worry. fai said i was wonder if yestrday when you beat kuro-poo if that was because you were still really upset about being dumped or was it under your own power? you said i think it was taken over by my emotions but i could still kick his ass wheather or not i was upset or not truth be told. then both you and fai laughed. but then you added im serious fai. and he said oh still laughing. then he said want to see if anybody else was awake. you knocked lightly on sakura's door and she answered and said good morning then you went to see if syaoran was up so you knocked lightly on his door he aswered and said good morning and then fai said not to see if kuro-poo was awake and all you did was giggled and said ok. then you and fai went to make breakfast and you sejusted pancakes cause you made them every sunday with your dad when you were little. all he did was smiles and said yes and then asked you if you and your dad made them from scrach if the patter was premade and you said from scrach duh! and he laughed and said ok . you thought it was werid that he was always smileing but you didn't ask why. about five mintutes later monkona came hopping over you and fai and then hopped up on your shoulder and you stoped what you were doing for a mintute and took him off your shoulder and gave him a hug and then he went back on your shoulder and you went on with what you were doing and then mokona asked you and fai when breakfast you two laughed and said soon and told him to go get sakura and syaoran and tell them that breakfast is ready. after mokona got them hewent to get kurogane up and you ran after mokona but it was too late he had already was a kurogane's door and kurogane didn't look to happy at mokona and you said to him sorry to wake you but mokona wanted to tell you that breakfast was ready after you said that he didn't seem as pissed off at you so after breakfast you told them that you have to go see your parents for a bit and talk to them cause you still don't know what you should do and then they asked you if that after they found the feather that if you would want to go with them and help find the rest of sakura's feathers. you said that would be awsome but you said that your parents proably wouldn't let you go cause they knew that you guys were comming but my parents would kill you if anything happened to me and they asked if they could ask them their selves they were all in agreement even kurogane you said fine now into the car and we'll go see them. when you all got to your parents house and you went and told your parents that they've come and they asked if they could meet them and you told them come on and the all went and sat down in the living room and you went to your room and fai asked your mom why alex-chan went up to her room and she answered that she didn't know .  
fai's veiw

then you went up stairs and heardalex crying inher room with the most depressing music you've ever heard in your life and you knocked on her door andshe answered the door and said come on in fai-san. you wrapped arms around her and asked her why she was crying for and she answered that if you went with you guys that she would be worrying about your mom and dad all the time and she has never been away from my mom and dad for longer then a week. all you did was tighen your grip around her and then her parents came in and asked if you could leave for a few mintutes so they could talk to her for alone. you let go of alex and exited the room.  
your view  
after you and your talked everything over, you allowed to go with them because you were done school so it was ok and they all promied to protect you. and you mom told you not to worry that me and your father will be ok without you here and try you visit us at least once a year you agreed with them and you and your parent went down stairs to join the others and you ask them if they want to go search for the other feather and they said ok.

you told them that you thought that a good place to look for the feather was the big park cause there's a waterfalls and it's almost all forest so i thought that it would be a good start. and as fortold mokona picked up on the feather in the forest and he lead us to one of the waterfalls and you all saw something glows in the pool at the bottem of the pool and and fai said which one of us will go to get the feath.. he was cut off by a spash and you went in to get the feather and 2 mintutes you came up with the feather in hand you swam back over to the others and fai and syaoran helped you out of the pool and you gave the feather to syaoran to give to sakura. then you were confronted by fai and he was telling you that you should be more careful and you told fai that i've been wanting to do that all summer and he just laughed then mokona said to you that you now have to get the stuff you need for the trip and then you need to say your good-byes to your family and friends and after you got the stuff you need you went home where your brother and all your friend were there waiting to say good-bye to you and after all that you went to see yuuko the demenchanal witch to be able to go with the others. she asked what your wish was and you told her that you wanted to travel thought the desmentions with fai, sakura, syaoran, kurogane and mokona and she said that you would have to get up something that is really preious to you and you said that you don'thave anythingreally preious to me and yuuko said that the memories of your first love and you said fine sobbing abit then yuuko called for another rabbit like creature that looked like mokona and she said this won't hurt a bit and you figured that she was taking your memory and then you passed out on the ground and then she told the the black mokona the send her back to her friends and you were unconcous and you had fell out of the sky and just before you hit the ground fai caught you. and then your parents said one last good-bye and then mokona started to glow and then we all disapered.

when you woke up you were wondering where the heck you were then it all came back to you, so you looked around and you saw that everyone else was asleep too. and then you noiced that fai's coat was on you and you heard a voice asking how you slept and you looked around to see fai standing right beside you (this made you jump) then he asked you nicely if he could have his coat back and when you pulled the coat off you saw that you were wearing different clothes then when you went to see yuuko so you asked if he knew what happen he didn't know so he thought for a mintute and the said that maybe yuuko gave you some new clothes before she sent you back to us i was unconcous when she did then. he just laughed and then everyone else woke up not long after that and you saw mokona jump out of nowhere and into your arms and you asked mokona where we were he said that he didn't know and then kurogane said scarcasticly oh well that helps you little fur-ball and then you went over to kurogane and punched him in the face and then you said don't be so mean to mokona ya jerk and then you said kuro-poo. at that point kurogane looked like he was going to kill you but you said to clam down a bit you said i hate bullies cause i was and it hurts like freaken hell so stop and then kurogane said what about fai he keeps calling me these stupid and annoying names isn't that bullying you said hell no fai-san is just fooling around i know what real bullying is and what isn't cause one of the preinim reasons i was depressed was because i was bullied and beat up so thats why i took up marshal-arts so i could kick their asses the ones that beat me up. and then they all looked at you stunned even kurogane and you said what they got what was comming to them and then after that you ran away from them crying cause you remembered the worse time of your life and fai followed you and he found up in a tree crying and he asked you how you got up there and you said that i jumped up here how else would i get up here climb yeah right im not a climber and 2 seconds later fai was sitting right beside you on a different branch and asked you why you ran away crying cause the last 2 years of my life were freaken hell but cause of the feather i wasn't depressed but i was telling the truth i did kick the asses of the people that beat me up and then fai grabed you and jumped down out of the tree with you in his arms and you jumped out of his arms and then wraped you arms around him tight and he did the same and you were still crying a bit but then fai said i have to ask do you problams you have faced is why you have a hard time trusting over people because you think they betray you in the end and you stoped crying andyou said yes, why fai-san then he knelt down a bit to you height and said you'll never have to worry about that with me cause i'll never leave your side and then you didn't know what happened but you had a look on your face and then you kissed fai-san and he just smiled and kissed you back.


End file.
